Talk:Agaldor
Haerangil, I had a quick question about this character, how could he be friends with Amdir, if he was fighting for Sauron? And he would be fighting for Sauron at the time, given what we talked about the Men (or oathbreakers), the Daen worshipped Sauron. So if he fought in this battle, how could he and Amdir remained on good terms? Moran half valar (talk) 16:11, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :No, he did not fight Sauron.The Gwathuirim in his time did not yet serve Sauron.They started to run over to Sauron after the Númenoreans started to destroy the forests of Minhiriath and Enedhwaith, at the beginning they only started to sabotage and attack the Numenoreans to defend their resorces and home, only after the Númenoreans fought back wirh full force they ran over to Sauron.At that time Agaldor was already dead as he probably died before the true colonisation started.Problem is:Agaldor is a pretty spurious character...at the time JRRT created him he did not yet have a ready chronol8gy or timeline for the 2nd age, and he later abandoned him and his story and never stated it again.We do not know when exactly he lived.I can only guess that he either lived in the eight century prior to the founding of Vinyalonde - in that case the wars he and Amroth took part in cannot have been the great eriadorian wars which devastated Eregion but some earlier and minor conflicts, or he lived in the 17th century and fought in the great wars- but at that time the Numenoreans were already a pretry well known and established force, so i do not believe this could be correct.Using abandoned or written-out characters is quite an issue... but i think he could be integrated if done right.And we know there already had been minir wars in eriador prior to the coming of Annatar..., i'll reread unfinished tales, the part on Lond Daer and see what i can do... Another problem is Amroth, i think at the time Jrrt wrote about Amroth and Agaldor Amroth was still thevson of Galadriel and Celeborn, not Amdirs, and he was only a Prince, nor a King and lived yet in Eregion, not Lórien.Though he could be used if we imagine he l7ved in Erehion for some time and was a local general before he followed his father to lorinand and fell in love with Nimrodel.That might be possible... in any case he should have lived in Eriador for some time if he was friends with Agaldor.I see a story there... --Haerangil (talk) 17:42, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Ok, I understand, I'll take him out of the battle completely as well I should remove the Oathbreakers/Daen from the War of the Elves and Sauron. Since the Daen did not go over to Sauron until the Numenorians start messing with their forests. In any event, this should also mean that I take out the Ents participating? My concern is the War of the Elves and Sauron S.A. 1697. I should really cut out the Daen and Old Forest then. Though Fangorn does state about the Ents fighting in the Wars of Sauron and the "Men over the Sea" I guess that could be a later time. Moran half valar (talk) 22:30, January 30, 2019 (UTC) :thT might not be true for the oathbreakers/daen of gondor/men of the ered nimrais... i think the story of tal-elmar indicates that at least some of these already did serve the dark lord before the arrival of the numenoreans, but not the men of southern eriador.--Haerangil (talk) 17:54, February 1, 2019 (UTC) So I should readd them then? I just edited the whole thing already. You need to be clear on what you want so I don't double the work load. So what do you want me to do Haerangil? Readd Fangorn Ents, Oathbreakers/daen, and Men from southern eriador? Moran half valar (talk) 21:33, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Not alive in S.A. 1690-1700 His life story seems to be when his people became oppressed, perhaps by Tar-Calmacil--who ruled in S.A. 2737 - 2825. Thus I need to take him out of the War of the Elves and Sauron! As his story doesn't fit the timeline! Well I re-read where it says that he fought in the War of the Elves and Sauron, but it says he is slain by the Kings Men, maybe it is just semantics, but I know he is killed by Numenorians later--but they shouldn't be called the Kings Men yet. Moran half valar (talk) 15:26, April 14, 2019 (UTC)